El
Translingual Symbol # The ISO 639-1 code for Greek. See also * grc ---- English Pronunciation * , Etymology 1 Alternative spellings * L * ell Noun # Translations * Arabic: * Esperanto: * Greek: * Hindi: * : * Japanese: * Korean: * Portuguese: * Russian: , See also * Etymology 2 Alternative spellings * L Noun # An elevated train, especially in Chicago. Translations Category:English two-letter words Category:Latin letter names ---- Asturian Article # the Usage notes * The article el contracts to l’ before a word beginning with a vowel or h'': ''l'asturianu (the Asturian), l'hermanu (the brother) * The article el contracts to ’l after a word that ends in a vowel, if the following word begins with a consonant. Derived terms * * * * * * * * ---- Breton Contraction # e + ul # e + al ---- Catalan Alternative spellings * es (salat) in Balearic dialects. * lo in North occidental dialects. Article el (plural: els; feminine: la, before vowel: l’) # masculine singular definite article. the See also * en, masculine singular definite article for given names. Pronoun # Accusative masculine singular pronoun before verb. Category:Catalan articles Category:Catalan pronouns ---- Crimean Tatar Noun el # hand, forearm. # ell. Declension References * Category:Crimean Tatar nouns ---- Danish Etymology 1 From . Pronunciation * Noun # alder Inflection Etymology 2 Introduced in the 1940’s after Swedish , abbreviation of . Pronunciation * Noun # electricity Synonyms * strøm ---- Dutch Pronunciation * * Noun el # yard Derived terms * ellenlang ---- Esperanto Pronunciation * Preposition # out (of) ---- Galician Etymology From . Pronoun # he (masculine singular third-person personal pronoun) Related terms * * * See also * Appendix:Galician pronouns * * * * ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * * Adverb # off #: ''El a kezekkel!'' #:: Hands off! # away #: Anna '''el'ment? Nem ment el.'' #:: Has Anna left? No, she has not. See also * el- Category:Hungarian two-letter words ---- Lingua Franca Nova Pronoun el # he, she, it, him, her # his, its, hers Category:Lingua Franca Nova pronouns ---- Occitan Etymology From Pronoun # he (third-person singular subject pronoun) # it (third-person singular subject pronoun) ---- Old English Pronunciation Etymology From . Akin to , . Noun # other, the other (one) Declension ---- Old French Alternative forms * (very rare) Contraction # contraction of + (in the) ---- Romanian Pronunciation * , Etymology From , Pronoun # he Declension Synonyms * dumnealui ---- Spanish Etymology 1 From . Article el (plural: los; feminine: la; plural feminine: las; neuter: lo) # Masculine singular definite article; the. Usage notes The prepositions and contract with , unless is part of a proper noun. : El misionario se fue '''a El' Salvador para predicar al Salvador.'' Related terms * él * le * lo Etymology 2 From , from . Article el (plural: las) # Feminine singular definite article used before nouns which start with a stressed /a/: #: el alma, pl. las almas #: el hacha, pl. las hachas Category:Spanish articles ---- Swedish Noun el (abbreviation of elektricitet) # electricity Derived terms * elverk * elavbrott * elstängsel Category:sv:Energy ---- Turkish Pronunciation * or Noun # hand # a foreign person Declension ar:el zh-min-nan:el ca:el cs:el de:el et:el el:el es:el fa:el fr:el fy:el gl:el ko:el hr:el io:el it:el ky:el ku:el lo:el la:el lb:el lt:el li:el hu:el nl:el ja:el no:el pl:el pt:el ro:el ru:el fi:el sv:el tr:el vi:el vo:el wa:el zh:el